


In the Stars

by galactic_magic



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other, Slow Burn, Star Wars AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_magic/pseuds/galactic_magic
Summary: Your best friend Logan returns to Tatooine after studying for several years on Coruscant.-(gender neutral pronouns)This story is primarily Logan x Reader, but the other sides pop up occasionally. This story is set between episodes 6 and 7, post Empire but before the First Order. To any fellow Sanders Sides (specifically Logan simps) and Star Wars fans, hope you enjoy :)
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

You finish wrapping your arms with fabric, sighing from the repetition. If only you didn’t live on such a burning hot blasted planet, you wouldn’t have to do this every day. You can’t even go outside without covering nearly every inch of yourself to avoid sunburn, and the clothes are tight so your sweat can keep you cool. Nobody else really complains because everyone on Tatooine is used to it, and technically so are you, but you’d give anything to leave. So many of your friends have already left the planet to start their own lives, and you’re still stuck here.

Your parents own a farm here, and you know they’d struggle if you left. They’re getting older now, and basic chores are getting harder and harder. They have other employees, sure, but you’re by far their favorite and most dependable. You know the ranch better than anyone else and for the most part you’re running all the transactions. You feel selfish even considering going somewhere else, even if it’s your dream.

You sit down at the table for breakfast, grabbing a glass of moof milk and some protein crackers. Your parents are discussing what needs to be done today and some local news, most of which you tune out of. You know the routine like the back of your hand, and nothing interesting ever happens around these parts.

“Oh honey, did you hear Logan was visiting?” your mom asks.

You nearly spit out your drink, “What?”

“I heard he was stopping by in Mos Eisley. You should go find him, catch up a bit?”

“Y-yeah,” you swallow.

You haven’t seen Logan in years. He was your best friend as a child, but it was clear from the start that his head was in the stars instead of here, just like you. All he ever wanted to do was study and explore the galaxy, and as soon as he graduated that’s exactly what he did. He got accepted into one of the highest ranked schools on Coruscant and has been studying there ever since. You honestly never thought you’d ever see his face here again, after all, there’s nothing left to learn about or explore on this rock of junk.

The worst part is that ever since he left you’ve had extremely mixed feelings about him. You felt betrayed, he _left_ you, he left to live the dream you _both_ had.

But you also loved him. You cared about him more than anyone else, and you’ve missed him so much that you’re not sure you’d even be able to handle seeing him again. What if he doesn’t even want to associate with you anymore anyway? He’s above you now, he’s probably a completely different person.

You begrudgingly finish your breakfast and get to work for the day. Same old same old, helping customers, making calls, creating as much moisture as possible to feed the crops.

 _What’s the point of farming on desert planets anyway?_ You think for the millionth time this week. You know there’s certain things that can only be grown here, but it still seems like it’s too much work. If only it was easier to import food from other planets, but shipments are slow and unpredictable due to being in the Outer Rim. No one wants to waste their credits on fuel to the edge of the galaxy, and really you can’t blame them.

After you finish everything, you head to Mos Eisley on your speeder. You desperately hope he’s still there, neither you or your parents knew how long he was planning on staying.

What are you even supposed to say? _Hey man, what’s up, how’s space? I wouldn’t know, I’ve never been off this sandy shithole._

You hate how bitter you are, but you can’t help it. His parents never made him stay here, they were so happy to have an aspiring scholar in the family. Honestly he’s probably only here to say hello to them and then he’ll be off to some exotic system to live the rest of his days.

You slip of your speeder and walk into the Cantina. You order your usual drink and take a look around. He’s not in any of the booths, so he’s probably at one of the docking areas.

You glance through all the entrances, but you don’t recognize anyone. They’re all full, but Logan’s nowhere to be seen.

He must’ve already left.

You huff, sitting down at the bar once again. You try to focus on the music and the various conversations around you, but the disappointment is heavy. You’re not sure what you ever would’ve gained from seeing him again, but it still hurts to know you probably never will. You may have been close as kids, but maybe the Force just doesn’t want you two together.

“Y/N?”

You whip around.

“That is you, isn’t it?”

You smile, nodding vigorously and running to him, “Logan!” _It’s him. It’s really him._

“I was hoping I’d run into you,”

“Really?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I? I can’t wait to tell you everything,”

You sit down together and you listen to every detail. He tells you all about Coruscant, how it’s much colder and there isn’t a single inch that isn’t covered with buildings, lights, or people. He talks about the huge libraries and databases, and all the things he studied. He shows you pictures of all the people he met, many of which from species you’ve never seen. He tells you about the other planets he visited for field trips and all the places he still wants to go.

“Oh, and I built my own ship,”

“You _what?_ ”

“Well, not entirely by myself, the whole class build it together. I won it because I graduated with the top scores on the final exams,”

“Of course you did,” you roll your eyes playfully. “You haven’t grown out of your little superiority complex I see?”

“Superiority complex? That’s quite the strong term,” he shakes his head. “I simply did all my work to the best of my ability and studied while many of my classmates were out smoking death sticks,”

“Mhmm okay,” you laugh. “So how long are you staying here?”

“I was planning on leaving tomorrow morning,”

“Oh,”

“Anyway, what have you been up to since I’ve been gone?”

Your smile crumbles as the conversation turns to you, “Nothing interesting really. I’m still working on the farm,”

“Do you like it?”

“No,” you mutter. “I’d rather be anywhere else but here, but I’d feel bad about leaving them. They’ve done so much for me and they depend on me a lot,”

“I’m sorry,”

“It’s fine, there’s nothing either of us can do about it,”

Logan’s silent for moment, before his eyes light up suddenly.

“What?” you ask.

“Come with me,”

“Are you insane? I just told you I can’t leave them!”

“But you’re miserable here, and I’m sure they can see that. Come explore the galaxy with me. They’ll understand. Isn’t it worth at least asking them?”

“I-“ This is everything you ever wanted. You can’t say no. You _won’t_ say no. But you’ve never left Tatooine, and that’s terrifying. Your parents’ concern may not even be for the farm, it may be for your ability to function outside the middle of nowhere. You literally know nothing about how the universe works outside of here.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah…” you blink. “I’ll talk to them about it,”

“Good. I’ll stay through tomorrow then and you can let me know,”


	2. Chapter 2

You catch your parents during their break. You’re not sure how to say it without just dropping it on them, but you try your best.

“I ran into Logan yesterday,”

“Oh honey that’s wonderful! How is he?”

“He’s good,” you nod. “He um, he’s leaving soon to travel the galaxy. Ya know, see all the things he’s been studying,”

“I’m so happy for him,” your mother says.

“He asked me if I want to go with him,”

“He what?”

“He wants me to come with him. He has his own ship now, and he graduated top of his class, he knows what he’s doing. I know he’ll keep me safe and if anything happens he’ll bring me straight home,”

Your dad stands up from the chair, “But Y/N, you know we need you here,”

“No you don’t,” you breathe out, harsher than you meant to. “I’ve taught all the other employees everything I know, the only difference is I’ve been doing it longer and I can do it faster. The farm will do just fine without me. Besides, this has been my dream ever since I was a child, you _know_ that. How long do you expect me to keep postponing my dream because of you?”

They look at you speechless.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say it like that-“

“No, you’re right,” your father nods. “You’ve done nothing but help us your entire life, it’s time you live on your own,”

“But is this really the best way for them to do that?” your mom butts in, “You have no idea what’s out there, there’s still troops trying to rebuild the empire ever since it fell, they could kill you,”

“Logan knows what places to avoid, plus most of the main systems are under New Republic control now. I’ll be fine,”

She sighs, “Alright. We love you, okay? Now go pack your things, you should probably leave before we change our mind,”

You laugh, running to your room. There’s really not much you’d want to take with you, but you bring the essentials and some clothes.

That night you say your final goodbyes and meet Logan back at the Cantina where his ship is parked. It’s not a huge ship, but it’s bigger than you thought. You don’t have an issue imagining yourself living here in the slightest.

You set you things down and take a closer look around. There a small table next to the food storage, and a couple small bedrooms. There’s a little closet and even a weapons cockpit, although Logan says he hopes he’ll never have to use it. The steering and navigation is covered with buttons and switches that you have no idea what they mean, but Logan sure seems to as he sets the course and closes the door.

While he’s busy, you go back into the main area of the ship and rip off the sandy, sweaty pieces of cloth on your arms and calves. You take off your boots too, and the cold metal floor against your feet feels like heaven.

You take a peak into the closet and grab one of Logan’s shirts, taking off your own and putting his on. It’s much thinner and more breathable than anything on Tatooine, plus it’s soft instead of scratchy. You can’t believe you’ve been deprived of this your whole life.

“Y/N, you should come in here and get strapped in, we’re taking off and going into hyperspace,”

You race to the seat next to him, buckling in and holding onto the arm rests for dear life.

“Alright, so there’s going to be a lot of turbulence, and the first few times you go into hyperspace you might get light headed. Just- wait, is that my shirt?”

You smile sheepishly, “Yeah, I wanted to try some real clothes for once. Is that okay? I can take it off,”

“No, no, it’s quite alright. I remember when I first got to take off my desert clothes when I left. I get it,” his hand rests on a lever. “Are you ready?”

“Ask me after we’re in the air,”

“As you wish,” he pulls it, and the ship immediately starts vibrating. You hear the engines, and you slowly lift above the ground. You get higher and higher, and you have to close your eyes. Seeing the world, or at least the only world you ever knew from this angle, makes you panic, and you can’t tell if it’s good or bad yet.

Eventually the ship stops lifting, and you open your eyes. You’re above the atmosphere, and the sight of all the stars nearly brings you to tears. You never thought you’d ever see this moment.

“Ready?”

You nod, closing your eyes again. The ships blasts into hyperspace, and it feels incredibly strange. The universe is speeding by you, but somehow you feel still. Calm, even.

“Can we, can we move around?”

“Of course,” Logan takes off his seatbelt and you do the same.

You stand up, but immediately feel like you’re going to faint. Logan grabs your arm before you can fall.

“Ah, so this is what you meant by light-headed,” you groan, hating the feeling.

“Don’t be alarmed. As I said, it’s very normal,” he leads you over the table and sits you down on the bench. “I’ll get you some food and water,”

You smile, looking down at the table surface. To your surprise, it’s not just a table. There’s a screen and projector on it.

“What’s this for?” you ask as he brings you your sustenance.

“It’s multipurpose. It can be used for plans, games, maps, communications, whatever you need, really. I store most of my data in there, information about planets I want to visit and such,”

“Where are we going first?”

“Kamino. You’ll love it, it’s cool and rainy and surrounded by ocean. The New Republic has turned the main areas into a memorial museum for the clones,”

“The clones? Like from The Clone Wars?”

“Precisely. Since the Empire was defeated many more of their records have been uncovered and open to the public. The Empire didn’t want us to know the truth about them, how they were forced to fight against their will. But now they can finally be mourned and honored,”

“Wow,” you take a few bites of the food he gave you. It doesn’t taste anything like you’ve ever had on Tatooine, but it’s delicious. “How long does it take to get there?”

“We should arrive early afternoon tomorrow, although time is different on every planet,” he gazes out the window. “I’ll stay up to navigate, feel free to try to sleep whenever you want. You can use the room on the right, I gave you the better mattress and some fresh sheets,”

“Thank you,”

“Of course,”


	3. Chapter 3

You sleep terribly, but you expected that. After all, you can count the amount of times you didn’t sleep in your own bed growing up on one hand, and you’re in space on a moving ship. It’s understandably different.

Logan wakes you up about an hour before you come out of hyperspace so you can get ready and get strapped into your seat again. Coming out of hyperspace causes almost as much shock as going into it, and it’s not safe to be up and about during the transition.

As the ship slows down, you can see Kamino through the window. It looks so different compared to Tatooine, and there’s more water than you’ve ever seen in your life. There’s thick gray clouds surrounding nearly everything, and the closer you get the more you can see the flashes.

“Are you sure it’s safe to go there? Looks like there’s a bad storm,”

“It’s always storming there. At least now, anyway,” Logan assures you, preparing to enter the atmosphere.

“What do you mean?”

“Kamino used to have an even distribution of land and water, but over thousands of years the climate changed so dramatically that all their glaciers melted and rose the water levels. Now there’s no land left and the storms are incredibly severe. The Kaminoans adapted of course, building their homes and laboratories on stilts. Quite fascinating,”

“Are the Kaminoans friendly?”

“It depends. Most of them keep to themselves now that the wars are over, but they’re not dangerous unless you get on their bad side,”

You nod, taking a deep breath as you start to land. It’s not as scary as when you left Tatooine, but the storm is a bit unsettling.

The ship stops and sits on a large platform, right next to a circular building with bright white lights leaking from the windows.

You leave your seats and Logan shuffles through the closet, grabbing a couple rain jackets.

“You’ll want to wear this,”

You slip it on and pull up the hood, following him out of the hatch.

A tall, thin creature stands in the doorway as you walk in. Their limbs and neck are long and their eyes are almost black. You’ve never seen anything like them on Tatooine, you assume they’re Kaminoan.

“Welcome to Kamino. My name is Lam Se, how may I help you?” they ask.

“We would like to take a look at the Clone Museum,” Logan says.

“Of course. Right this way,”

You follow them down the winding hallway until you approach another door.

“Please wait here. A tour guide will be with you shortly,”

You smile and wave at them as they walk away, “They seemed pretty friendly to me,”

“They’re paid to be friendly,”

“Aw come on, you don’t know that,”

The door opens and a human man smiles at you, “Hello visitors! My name is Patton and I’ll be your tour guide today!”

“Hi,” you smile back.

“Follow me and I’ll show you the first exhibit!”

The first destination is where all the clones were designed in, a huge lab full of computers and genetic testing and manipulation centers.

“The clones were made from a bounty hunter named Jango Fett’s DNA, which was tampered with slightly in order to speed up the aging process and make them as strong and smart as possible. Isn’t that cool?” Patton says.

You nod, your eyes scanning the room. You knew that the clones existed, of course, but this technology was unthinkable on Tatooine.

Patton shows you the growing chambers next, all replicas now. They don’t grow clone soldiers anymore, but the model embryos are still intriguing. You continue to the training rooms in which they all learned to fight, and then the armory with prototypes of all the suits they wore over the years. Finally you come to the memorial room, every name and number of every clone written on the walls.

You weren’t alive during The Clone Wars and were very young during the Rebel fight against the Empire, and it’s so strange to see some of the history behind the galactic wars in front of your own eyes. You’re lucky to have known peace for most of your life, but that wasn’t the case for everyone. You can’t even imagine what it was like to lose so many Jedi and troops.

When you’re done, Patton leads you to the lobby where there’s a food court and more information to read. Logan goes straight to the latter of course, and you stay with Patton for a few minutes.

“So where are you from?” he asks.

“Tatooine,”

“Wow, very different from here, isn’t it?”

“Very. How’d you end up working here?”

“My parents are New Republic senators and they helped build this place, they thought I’d be good for the job since it can get dark and gloomy here,”

“Because you’re always in a good mood?”

“I try to be,” he laughs. “Are you sticking around? Going back to Tatooine?”

“I’m not sure where we’re going next, actually. This is actually the first time I’ve left home, I don’t really know what’s around here,”

“Hmm,” Patton hums. “Scarif isn’t too far from here, there’s some cool stuff to see there. Rodia is nice if you don’t mind the swamps. Oh! And if you’re willing to travel a little farther, Naboo is absolutely beautiful. I grew up there, and I was actually friends with the King as a kid. He wasn’t King back then of course, but he was elected a few years ago. I’m sure if you say you know me he’ll give you a tour of the castle,”

“Wow,” you try to take in all the information. “Thank you,”

“Of course! I have to go now, but it was so nice to meet you!”

You find Logan buried in a book full of the equations that make cloning possible. You don’t understand a single symbol, but he sure seems to be able to wrap his brain around it.

“Have you ever been to Naboo, Logan?”

After a few moments he looks up, “Can’t say I have. Why?”

“Patton recommended it to me. He said he lived there and he even knows the current king,”

“Roman?”

“You know him too?”

“Oh, no,” Logan chuckles. “But I’ve heard about him. We learned all about the main political leaders in the galaxy. His people love him, but he’s rather a buffoon if you ask me,”

“Isn’t that a bit of a mean assumption?”

“Possibly. I suppose his twin brother would be even worse of a leader, thank goodness _he_ had no inclination to lead,”

“You seem to have a lot of opinions on a royal family you’ve never met,”

“I’m just going based on facts. You’d understand if you studied them too,” he watches your face fall, immediately regretting that last comment. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean that,”

“It’s fine,”

“No, it’s not. I should’ve been more sensitive,” he sighs. “All that matters is you’re with me now, alright? We can go anywhere you want to go, and if you want to go to Naboo, we’ll go to Naboo,”

“Really?”

“Yes. I have heard it’s exceptionally beautiful there, I’m sure it’ll be worth the trip,”


End file.
